


“That’s you in that video, wanking.”

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds something in Bill’s laptop which would normally be considered as Bill being egocentric but this time might be something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“That’s you in that video, wanking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The members of Tokio Hotel are their own beings, I do not own them, nor am I trying to imply anything. No profit made.  
> A/N: For the 5th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012.

“Bill,” Tom tried not to shrill from the kitchen.

“Tom,” Bill answered with a bored tone from his room.

“Bill,” Tom called again with a louder voice, stuck to his spot in front of Bill’s laptop.

“Tom,” Bill answered once more in the same tone, unaware of what Tom had uncovered.

“ _Bill!_ ” Tom’s voice was stricken now.

“Alright, alright, coming.” Tom squeaked at that, but Bill didn’t notice it with his loud huff.

Tom heard the light steps of Bill approaching him but didn’t look up.

“So?” Bill asked as he sat in front of Tom.

Tom swallowed, pressed play and turned the computer so that the screen faced Bill.

Soft moans emerged from the laptop’s speakers, one after the other.  _Sexual_  moans.

Tom watched as Bill’s eyes opened wide and understanding dawned on him. “Tom, what the fuck,” Bill hissed, closing the laptop’s screen. “It’s my laptop, and this was in a hidden folder!”

It was clear that despite the closed lid, the laptop didn’t go to sleep, as the sounds not only continued but became louder with a few curses amongst them.

“Well, the hidden files weren’t _hidden_ ,” Tom replied in his defence, he hadn’t  _exactly_  been snooping. “What the fuck, Bill! That’s you in that video, wanking.” Tom pointed at the screen. “Why would you make a video of yourself wanking?”

The sounds coming from the closed laptop indicated that the Bill in the video was struggling to breathe, pleasure starting to reach his peak.

Bill made a sound at the back of his throat, but replied in his excuse, “I’m not stupid, I didn’t give it to anyone,” he assured. “It’s for my own enjoyment,” Bill explained, because as much as Tom shouldn’t have been snooping he understands that his twin is concerned and needs to make sure Bill truly hasn’t done anything stupid.

“Right,” Tom said, voice monotone.

“You’re always telling me I look at the mirror too much, that I’m always focused on my body and what not,” Bill arches an eyebrow, waiting for his twin to understand.

Tom isn’t far behind but he does take a second to think it through. “You get yourself off on watching yourself get off?”

“Problem?” Bill questioned, head held high showing that he certainly doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with it.

Tom looks at him for a moment, scratching his temple. “Not at all,” he finally answered shaking his head. They both fall silent as the moans emerging from the laptop come to an end, signalling Bill’s orgasm. “Just put a fucking password on those folders and those files. Please.”

“Ok.” And then Bill picked up his laptop, wanting to get back to his room as quick as possible.

Tom watched his twin walking away, but just as Bill was about to get out of his view, Tom whispered, “Your hair was covered, and you were wearing one of my shirts, looked so much like me.  _Could_  have been me.” Tom only paused for a second before he rushed out his last thought. “You could basically be watching  _me_  jerk off.”


End file.
